The overall goal of the developmental core is to facilitate short-term original and innovative science to develop preliminary data for peer- reviewed research grant applications. Our intent is to foster and mentor the development of promising scientists and encourage experience to pool their respective talents enabling them to optimize their potential for making important contributions to the field of drug use and HIV/AIDS research. Specific aims of this core are to (1) Identify research opportunities and assist researches in the development of peer-reviewed research applications, (2) Assist CDAAR participants through mentoring, sponsorship, and partnership to encourage submission of innovative research proposals from new investigators, particularly from under- represented groups including women and minorities, (2) Develop a mechanism for soliciting developmental studies including basic, clinical, behavior and translational HIV/AIDS and drug abuse research, (4) Facilitate CDAAR developmental projects, (5) Reviewing submitted CDAAR proposals for scientific and technical merit and suitability for NIH application once the developmental phase of the project is completed, (6) Develop capacity and procedures to monitor the funded developmental projects, (7) Enhance the ongoing training and international efforts related to drug abuse and HIV/AIDS and (8) Coordinate developmental efforts with the Biostatistics, Data Management and Information Technology Core to recruit an information technology specialist.